


The Only One

by Diana924



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: C’era una sola persona di cui Cheryl si fidava, a cui avrebbe affidato la sua vita senza pensarci due volte: JasonJason era l’unico che poteva capirla, che intuiva ogni suo pensiero prima ancora che lei lo formulasse, l’unico che era degno di lei.





	The Only One

C’era una sola persona di cui Cheryl si fidava, a cui avrebbe affidato la sua vita senza pensarci due volte: Jason

Jason era l’unico che poteva capirla, che intuiva ogni suo pensiero prima ancora che lei lo formulasse, l’unico che era degno di lei.

Cheryl non riusciva a immaginare come potesse essere la sua vita Jason, non senza suo fratello, il suo gemello, erano uniti prima ancora di nascere e niente avrebbe cambiato il legame che avevano, nemmeno quella sgualdrina di Polly Cooper che si era messa in mezzo.

Nessuno lo sapeva e nessuno li avrebbe capiti, lei era l’unica donna degna di averlo e lui l’unico uomo degno di averla. Era cominciato da sempre, con la loro nascita o anche prima, crescendo avevano solamente messo in atto quel che i loro cuori già sapevano, concretizzando i sentimenti con cui erano nati.

Cheryl si stendeva sul letto, solamente l’intimo e i capelli rossi sparsi sul cuscino mentre Jason lentamente si liberava dei suoi abiti, la porta debitamente chiusa ma nessuno in famiglia avrebbe mai pensato di interromperli, non loro e non il loro legame.  
I loro baci erano lenti, volevano godere entrambi di ogni singolo contatto con l’altro, fondersi e tornare a quando erano davvero uniti. Jason venerava la sua pelle lasciandolo piccoli baci e leccate sul suo corpo, niente morsi o graffi che avrebbero potuto rovinarla, Cheryl ai suoi occhi era troppo perfetta per simili cose mentre lei lentamente poggiava le mani sulla sua schiena stando attenta a non graffiarlo, non Jason.

Gemeva dolcemente quando Jason le slacciava il reggiseno per poi cominciare a succhiarle i capezzoli, Cheryl gemeva appena nel sentire la lingua di Jason su di sé stando attenta a non toccargli i capelli. Poi lui scendeva non cessando di lasciarle baci sul corpo e con un gesto veloce, nato dall’abitudine, le sfilava anche le mutandine per poi seppellire la lingua dentro di lei. Quando erano soli a casa Cheryl gridava, sentire suo fratello in quella maniera era troppo ma quando sapevano di non essere soli si mordeva le labbra a sangue, Jason era l’unico. L’unico degno di averla, l’unico di cui lei aveva bisogno.

Le spinte di Jason erano lente, delicate, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, Cheryl ogni volta pensava che sentire suo fratello leccarle il clitoride e assaporare il suo sapore fosse abbastanza ma in realtà non lo era, lei aveva bisogno di Jason nella maniera più completa. Si tenevano per mano mentre lui la possedeva, le loro pelli così bianche e identiche, i capelli di lui che erano identici a quelli di lei, solamente più corti, e i corpi … oh ci fosse stato un modo per rimanere sempre così, insieme, intrecciati, avvinti dalla reciproca passione, letteralmente perfetti.

Cheryl gemeva sempre di più, i gemiti soffocati dalla bocca di Jason sulla sua, il corpo di Jason sopra di lei, assieme a lei, dentro di lei, le loro mani unite mentre gli occhi si cercavano e i loro corpi si muovevano ritmicamente alla ricerca di maggiore contatto.  
Cheryl lo guardava e negli occhi di Jason leggeva amore, tenerezza e la consapevolezza che lui sapeva di essere l’unico, l’unico ad averla vista così, l’unico capace di farle quell’effetto, l’unico per cui lei avesse mai provato qualcosa, l’unico uomo degno di averla e che poteva averla.

E nel leggere tutto quello Cheryl si lasciava andare all’orgasmo sentendo che in negli stessi momenti anche Jason raggiungeva l’apice, insieme, sempre insieme.


End file.
